Godzilla Neo: Gorosaurus
Updated Bio When Faroe Island was being studied in the 1960’s, Dr. Makino and his team discovered a strange stone slab, almost 10 feet high, deep in the island’s jungle. Surrounded by what may have once been a temple, the Slab was covered in ancient runes and hieroglyphics of an unknown dialect (though similar ruins were later found in the deeper jungles of Ogasawara). On the Slab, there was a clear story being told: 4 gods once ruled this island, they being a giant beast-man, a reptile with long legs, a spiked four-legged monster, and a huge spider. They were depicted being “born” from the Slab when it fell from the stars, and the four monsters fought for dominance over the island. It wasn’t until the beast-man was appealed to by the people that he began to dominate the other 3, dispelling them to the far corners of the world - the spiked one to the north and the spider to the south. Only the leaping monster remained nearby, cast into the sea, and once the ancients built a special resonating chamber around the Slab, the reptile slept beneath the island, while the beast-man slept in the mountain within the island. Mr. Tako, Dr. Makino’s investor, knew that the Slab would be a great scientific find and gain excellent publicity for Public Pharmaceuticals, even moreso than the soma berries, so he ordered the thing moved; something Makino advised heavily against. Still, the damn rock was moved, and even the inch or two that it was shifted, and the mountain quaked, and KING KONG was released! After accidentally smashing the Slab, he began moving towards the village in search of soma, when a giant reptile burst from the surf…it was a massive dinosaur, easily as big as Godzilla, but with a freakish pair of powerful-looking legs...it was later named GOROSAURUS WATSONI, after Susan Watson, a member of the research team and the first person to encounter the monster. When Susan’s screams brought the rest of the team to the beach, it also brought the attention of Kong, who saved Susan from the jaws of Gorosaurus. The two titans rammed one-another, and battled ferociously until Kong nearly broke Gorosaurus’s jaw. Then, grasping the monster by the tail, he swung it far out beyond the beach, where, it was assumed, that the dinosaur decided against pursuing Kong. After Anguirus freed Godzilla from his icy prison, Kong and the mutant saurian battled one-another in their historic bout at Mt. Fuji. Meanwhile, Gorosaurus, with no reason to return to Faroe Island, disappeared until the late 90’s, where he was discovered on Mondo Island, only a few hundred miles from Faroe. The dinosaur was considerably mellowed, but still aggressive towards humans. Still, he was rallied to Monster Island, where he was comfortable for a good while…until the Kilaak Invasion, of course. Abilities/Aspects: * - Extraordinary jumper * - Legs contain organic “pistons” which allow for incredibly powerful kicks * - Appetite for human flesh History 1st Bio GOROSAURUS WATSONI is a species of huge theropod dinosaur with a dwindling population on the tiny Mondo Island. The dinosaurs were first discovered by Susan Watson and the research team of Project Explorer (1967). The team of scientists were heading an internationally funded expedition, with special grants from Public Pharmaceuticals. Part of the expedition was to research a particular legend that was common throughout many of the smaller, more rural islands between the Indian and Pacific Oceans, which spoke of a "Beast God," who was "all-powerful...neither beast nor man." It was said that the god was responsible for many of the Stonehenge-esque structures on some of the islands, or at least by those who worshipped it. While charting the island's wildlife, Watson found herself in a dangerous predicament, as she described later: "I was moving deeper into the jungle, taking notes of the various birds and other fauna on the island, when I came face-to-face with nothing less than a living dinosaur. I had read about creatures like Godzilla and Rodan, but had never actually seen one! It was obviously a predator, a theropod to be exact, and its eyes were locked right on me. ....what did I do? Like any sane person, I RAN. I ran faster than I had ever though possible. I could hear the damned thing crashing after me, but I didn't DARE look back. Finally, I broke the forest wall and fell onto the beach. I thought my heart was about to explode, but I turned, and it was gone. Even though I was in a bad way, I ran back to camp on the beach to tell Dr. Nelson what I had seen, and despite their skepticism, I think my cuts and dirty face spoke for themselves. We took the few rifles we had and attempted to find a trace of the animal, but we didn't have to look far; a whole section of forest looked like it had been cleared, and there was the dinosaur, its jaws forced apart and its neck snapped. I have no idea what could have killed it; even to this day all we've found were more Gorosaurs (and a few huge sea snakes) on the island, but part of me wants to believe that is was the Beast God's handiwork...that it saved my life. Silly, isn't it?" Since the expedition, Mondo Island was declared a wildlife sanctuary, and the Gorosaurs an endangered species. Abilities/Aspects: * -Able to use powerful muscles and special bone segments in tail to balance for "kangaroo kick." * -Jaws can exert 40,000 lbs of pressure per square inch. * -Top land speed of 30 mph External links *Godzilla Neo - GOROSAURUS Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art